Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-piece golf balls having a solid core comprising layers made of thermoplastic and thermoset compositions. In one preferred embodiment, the dual-layered core has an inner core comprising a thermoplastic composition and a surrounding outer core layer comprising a thermoset composition. The thermoplastic composition preferably comprises an ethylene acid copolymer ionomer and plasticizer. The thermoset composition preferably comprises polybutadiene rubber. The ball further includes a cover of at least one layer.
Brief Review of the Related Art
Multi-layered, solid golf balls are used today by recreational and professional golfers. In general, these golf balls contain an inner core protected by a cover. The core acts as the primary engine for the ball and the cover protects the core and helps provide the ball with durability and wear-resistance. The core and cover may be single or multi-layered. For example, three-piece golf balls having an inner core, inner cover layer, and outer cover layer are popular. In other instances, golfers will use a four-piece ball containing a dual-core (inner core and surrounding outer-core layer) and dual-cover (inner cover layer and surrounding outer cover layer). Intermediate layer(s) may be disposed between the core and cover layers to impart various properties. Thus, five-piece and even six-piece balls can be made. Normally, the core layers are made of a natural or synthetic rubber material or an ionomer polymer. These ionomer polymers are typically copolymers of ethylene and methacrylic acid or acrylic acid that are partially or fully neutralized. In particular, highly neutralized polymer (HNP) compositions may be used to form a core layer. Metal ions such as sodium, lithium, zinc, and magnesium are commonly used to neutralize the acid groups in the copolymer.
Such ethylene acid copolymer ionomer resins generally have good durability, cut-resistance, and toughness. These ionomers may be used to make cover, intermediate, and core layers for the golf ball. When used as a core material, the ionomer resin helps impart a higher initial velocity to the golf ball.
As noted above, in recent years, three-piece, four-piece, and even five-piece balls have become more popular. New manufacturing technologies, lower material costs, and desirable ball playing performance properties have contributed to these multi-piece balls becoming more popular. Many golf balls used today have multi-layered cores comprising an inner core and at least one surrounding outer core layer. For example, the inner core may be made of a relatively soft and resilient material, while the outer core may be made of a harder and more rigid material. The “dual-core” sub-assembly is encapsulated by a cover of at least one layer to provide a final ball assembly. Different materials can be used to manufacture the core sub-assembly including polybutadiene rubber and ethylene acid copolymer ionomers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,044 discloses golf balls having multi-layered cores having a relatively soft, low compression inner core surrounded by a relatively rigid outer core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,531 discloses a solid golf ball comprising a solid core having a three-layered structure composed of an inner layer, an intermediate layer, and an outer layer, and a cover for coating the solid core. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0128904 also discloses multi-layer core golf balls. Other examples of multi-layer cores can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,816, 6,071,201, 6,336,872, 6,379,269, 6,394,912, 6,406,383, 6,431,998, 6,569,036, 6,605,009, 6,626,770, 6,815,521, 6,855,074, 6,913,548, 6,981,926, 6,988,962, 7,074,137, 7,153,467 and 7,255,656.
Although some ethylene acid copolymer ionomer compositions may be somewhat effective for making certain components and layers in a golf ball, there is still a need for new compositions that can impart high performance properties to the ball. Particularly, there is a continuing need for improved core constructions in golf balls. The core material should have good toughness and provide the ball with high resiliency. The core material, however, should not be excessively hard and stiff so that properties such as feel, softness, and spin control are sacrificed. The present invention provides golf balls having an optimum combination of properties.